Broly's reincarnation
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: It's been 100 years since Broly was killed last time. He's now been reincarnated as a pony and is no longer evil. But this pony's past life is scaping at the door to get out. The pony is now fighting back his evil side, trying to not let it come through and destroy everything. This is the sequel to Broly's equestrian attack. I hope you enjoy.


The pony that resembled Goku had just entered Canterlot castle. He was mesmerized by how beautiful it was. The pony was orange and had a spiky mane, but he had no cutie mark yet, he was around the age of 5 years old. His parents would always tell him that he'd never get his cutie mark, but his friends always told him that he one day would. The pony's friend who resembled Vegeta and his other friend who resembled Broly, both got their cutie marks. His friend who resembled Vegeta was blue, had a cutie mark of a purple star with blue viens, as he always thought he was better than everyone. His friend who resembled Broly was red, had a cutie mark of two blank eyes, nobody really knew what it represented, but it was likely that it represented pure rage, as he get angry a lot. Even though his cutie mark is just two blank, white eyes, ponies tend to get a creepy feeling. It was as if there was feeling behing those eyes, and the feeling was pure rage.

The pony wandered around the castle for a while, and eventually bumped into a large purple alicorn. The alicorn's body was shaped like the late Princess of the Crystal empire, Cadence. The alicorn turned around and saw the small unicorn.

"Hello." The alicorn greeted. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle"

The small unicorn bowed.

"Greetings your highness." The unicorn greeted. "My name is Ki wielder."

Twilight looked at the unicorn and she remembered what had happened 100 years ago. She remembered the small Saiyan child she saw, she rememberd his stronger form where the Saiyan child in which he was an adult. She remembered watching him change into a god, and she remembered how he killed Broly. She was stunned at this sight. She had no words to describe what she was seeing. She was in the presence of a reincarnated hero.

"Hello?" The unicorn asked. "Your highness?"

Twilight snapped out of her trance.

"S-sorry about that." Twilight apologized. "You just remind me of somepony... or... someone I met a long time ago."

"Really?" The unicorn asked. "Was he nice?'

"Very." Twilight answered. "Now come with me, would like to show you to your room."

* * *

It has been 11 years since Ki wielder started his studies. he was not very good with magic, but his power was rising despite this. Twilight had no idea how this was possible. Ki wielder was able to use a few basic spells, such as being able to move things with magic, growing vegitation, and changing the colour of certain things, but that was it. Despite all of this, Twilight still kept him around, ans she knew that he would'nt last in the world. She even adopted him at the age of seven, because she knew that if she sent him back to his parents, he would go back to being abused. The court case for Twilight to adopt Ki wielder was easy, since Ki wielder's parents didn't want him. In fact, his parents absolutely hated him. They would constalntly tell him that he was worthless, and the only reason he existed was because of a broken condom. When Twilight learned about this, Ki wielder's parents were placed under arrest, and when they wee released, Twilight proposed a court case to adopt Ki wielder. It took a while for Ki wielder to adjust to the life of a Prince, but he eventually did. He was able to see his friends around once a week, they would have races and stuff like that, and they would also sometimes wrestle. They absolutely loved wrestleing, and when they wrestled, the did the real version, olimpian wrestling, none of that fake wrestling you see on television, but on occasion, they did watch it. The only ever things they watched on television was wrestling and pony boxing. They prefered watching pony boxing than wrestling, since it was real. They sometimes liked to pony box themselves.

Today was Ki wielder's 16th birthday. Ki wielder was currently running some erands for Twilight. He was almost fineshed those erands and he was about to come home. Everyone was hiding in the kitchen, which was the best place to hide, since he spent most of his time in the kitchen. Once Ki wielder entered the kitchen to put away the groceries he was sent to get, he turned out the lights, and everybody jummped out.

"SURPISE!" Everyone yelled.

Ki wielder jumped as he was very startled, but he calmed down.

Through out the day, everyone had a good time, and partied. And when it was time for Ki wielder to open his presents, he was excited. He never really asked for anything, ever, since he was already happy with what he had. About a week ago, Twilight had bought a game console for Ki wielder's birthday. The thing about this was, it was the very first home gaming console, and it wasn't even supposed to be released until next month.

* * *

Later that night, Ki wielder was playing a multiplayer game with his friends. Ki wielder had requested if his friends could stay for the night. Twilight and Ki wielder's friends parents allowed it. The game they were playing was called pong. They thought it was amazing. But soon, Ki wielder's friend who resembled Broly started to feel a horrible physical pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell to the floor.

Ki wielder and his friend who resemble Vegeta immedietly stopped what they were doing and tried to help him.

"Rager!" Ki wielder said loudly to his friend who resembled Broly. "Proud blood, you stay here! I'll go and get my mom!"

"Got it." Ki wielder's friend who resembled Vegeta responded.

Ki wielder left the room to get Twilight, and when Twilight and Ki wielder arrived, Rager was screaming something.

"KAKAROT!" Rager screamed. "KAKAROT!"

Twilight and Ki wielder rushes rager to the hospital.

* * *

Rager awoke the next morning to see Ki wielder in a chair next to him. Ki wielder had a sad look on his face and looked very tired.

"What's wrong?" Rager asked. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Ki wielder asked. "You're the one in the hospital."

Rager looked around, and saw that he was in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" Rager asked.

"You fell to the floor as if you were having a siezure, and then you started to scream... Kakarot..." Ki wielder explained as he worried for his friend.

Right when Ki wielder finished talking, the doctor came into the room. The doctor was a brown female earth pony, with a cutie mark of a red cross, and a dark brown mane, wearing a white doctor coat.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked Rager, as she grabbed a clip board that was at the end of the bed.

"A lot better." Rager replied with a smile.

"According to your stats, there's nothing wrong with you." The doctor said surprized at what she had just read. "So I guess you can leave a little bit later today.

"Okay then." Rager said, with happiness that there was nothing wrong with him.

* * *

It was around noon, and rager had just gotten home from the hospital. He entered his room, which was filled with excersise equipment so he could stay in shape. There was also a mirror, as he liked to watch himself while he worked out, just to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. Rager passed by his mirror and out of his periferal vision, he saw something. He went back in front of his mirror. What he saw horrified him. Instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a large bi-pedal creature. It had large muscles, no shirt, a pair of pants which looked like harem pants with a skirt of some sort, solid gold wrist bands, solid gold boots, what looked like a black mane with a ponytail.

"W-what?!" Rager exclaimed in horror.

Suddenly and without warning, the creature reached one of it's large hands reached out of the mirror and grabbed Rager by the neck.

"You will now remain in my prison inside you that I have lived in for the past 16 years!" The creature angrily exclaimed. "If you won't destroy this world, then I will!"

The creature pulled Rager into the mirror, and snapped his neck, killing him instantly, and opening a gateway out from the mirror to the real world. The creature dropped Rager's dead body, and passed through the gateway. It was now time for Broly to once again unleash his wrath upon the world.

* * *

Pride blood was in his room, watching television, flipping through channels, when he came across a news broadcast. It showed a large creature destroying part of Canterlot, and everyone was panicking, including the on sight news pony. Thight then, the creature teleported in front if the on sight news pony, and the scene went to static.

"I can't belive how far some ponies would go to try and get a story." Pride blood said as he got up. "This is dispicable."

Pride blood started to walk toward the bathroom, and in the bathroom mirror, instead of seeing a reflection, he saw a bi-pedal creature, wearing a blue skin tight uniform, some sort of armour, it also had tall black hair.

"Hello." The creature said to Pride blood. "My name is Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. You and your loved ones are at risk, you must switch places with me. It will only be temporary."

Pride blood blinked once, unsure of what was going on, but then, the creature reached through the mirror.

"Grab my hand." The creature said. I can make it so we can switch places, and I can defeat Broly.

Pride blood relectantly grabbed the creature's hand, and in a flash, they switched places.

* * *

Ki wielder was currenly having dinner with Twilight. He used those stainless steel plates that would reflect an image.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "You there!"

Both Twilight and Ki wielder could hear the voice.

"Where's that coming from?" Twilight asked.

Ki wielder looked down at his plate.

"Um... mom... I think I found where it's coming from. It's in my plate.

In Ki wielder's plate, insted of a reflection, was the head and shoulders of a creature with what looked like a spread out, spiky mane.

Twilight walked over to Ki wielder and saw the creature.

"G-Goku?!" Twilight exclaimed, shocked at what she saw.

"Twilight?" The creature asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Twilight answered.

"You've changed a lot." Goku said.

"So have you." Twilight replied.

"Listen." Goku said, with firmly. "We don't have much time."

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, a little bit worried.

"Broly's back." Goku answered.

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I need to switch places with Ki wielder to kill him." Goku said. "I promise, I will switch back with him."

"Well..." Twilight murmered.

* * *

Broly was destroying part of Canterlot, when a fist came in contact with his face.

"Well well well." Broly said. "I see that the puny Prince of Saiyans has come to save all of the pathetic ponies."

Broly took Vegeta's fist off his face.

"Prepare to die!" Broly exclaimed.

Broly powered up to his restrained legendary super Saiyan form.

"Well well well." Vegeta said with a cocky tone. "I see that you're still going with that trick again. Now let me show you what I can do."

Vegeta turned into a super Saiyan.

"Now prepare yourself!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Vegeta turned into a super Saiyan 2.

"In your current form, this is just enough to beat you." Vegeta said confidently.

"VEGETA!" A voice from far away yelled.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked in confusion.

In an instant, Goku was right beside Vegeta.

"About time you got here, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"Kakarot..." Broly murmured in rage. "KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Broly's rage caused him to power up to his legendary super Saiyan form.

"Listen Vegeta." Goku said. "If we go super Saiyan 3, we'll be stronger than Broly."

"Really?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes." Goku replied.

"Very well then." Vegeta said, happy that he'll be able to use this form once again.

Goku powered up to super Saiyan, followed by super Saiyan 2.

"Are you ready, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Very much so." Vegeta replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku and vegeta screamed, as they both powered up to super saiyan 3.

Broly rushed towards Goku and vegeta, and in an instant, they dissapeared.

"What?" Broly asked in confusion.

Goku and vegeta appeared behind Broly. Goku then got into a kamehameha stance, and Vegeta got into a galic gun stance.

"Kame... hame..." Goku said, as he started to charge up a kamehameha.

"Galic... gun..." Vegeta said, as he charged up a galic gun.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku said as he fired a kamehameha at Broly.

"FIRE!" Vegeta said as he fired a galic gun at Broly.

Both ki blasts hit Broly in the back, and then blasted right through him.

Goku and vegeta stopped firing their Ki blasts, and Broly tranformed into Rager once again.

Goku and Vegeta also passed out, since they used all of their power.

Vegeta transformed back into Pride blood, and, and Goku transformed back into Ki wielder.

* * *

Rager, Pride blood, and Ki wielder woke up in a hospital.

Ki wielder got out of the hostital bed he was in, and took a second to admire his cutie mark. But then it struck him. He Finally got his cutie mark. It was a small orange ball, with four small stars on it, which were a darker shade of orange.


End file.
